On the Verge of Breaking Down
by crimson-bell
Summary: Fran was jealous of Gokudera as Bel was spending more time with Gokudera instead of him. Fran couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted was Bel's attention. Fran wanted revenge. And he's gonna make sure he gets it right.6959.Mild Bel x Fran.Warning:ooc-ness
1. Chapter 1

Alright! This is my very first Fan fiction that I've really written and published it. I was really inspired by **MeLoNnAiSE's **story. His Royal Highness Owns a Frog. And I would like to dedicate this story to her. Thanks for inspiring me! XD

Hope you girls would enjoy it!

**On the Verge of Breaking Down**

**Chapter 1**

Fran got really jealous and his tolerance was already at limit. How many times did Bel actually went to the Vongola HQ to find Gokudera. Even thought he knew Gokudera was innocent. Fran just couldn't stand watching Bel and Gokudera being this close after knowing what the rumors may not be true.

Not only had his Master had turned his attention to Gokudera. But also Bel? His lover? Fran knew that his Master loves Gokudera and would do anything to protect him. Mukuro was the one who saved Gokudera out of the misery. It wasn't easy for Mukuro and Gokudera since they weren't really at good terms at start. Yamamoto was another factor. The whole relationship was a mess. But that was that. Even though Gokudera is his Master's lover. He just couldn't tolerate this kind of absurd behavior.

Bel and Gokudera went together on a mission. Bel went to find Gokudera. Bel and Gokudera were quarreling like a couple. And Bel had this gentle smile on his face when seeing Gokudera lost the quarrel to him. Bel was worried when Gokudera actually hurt himself badly during mission, thought he doesn't show it. Fran knew. Fran knew he was worried sick. Fran couldn't stand it anymore. "The gentle smile. It only belongs to me." Fran thought.

It seems no matter what, he can't blend into the atmosphere that the 2 had created. He felt he was not needed. He felt that it was all Gokudera's fault. It was his fault that Bel didn't notice him. It was his fault that he gets less attention from Bel.

Fran slowly approached to where Bel and Gokudera was. Bel and Gokudera notices Fran was walking towards them. They stop their chat and smile at Fran as he approaches.

"Yo Froggy." Bel greeted with a big grin.

"Good evening Fran." Gokudera greeted too.

"Froggy?" Bel was confused as Fran walked passed him and walked towards Gokudera who was just a few steps behind Bel. Fran stood in front of Gokudera, looking down.

"What's wrong Fran?" Gokudera asked. He was worried for the frog. But Fran couldn't hear a word. His thoughts are all over his head; replaying.

_Bel belongs to me. He doesn't need others to make him happy except me. I'm the only one that can truly give him happiness. No one but me. Why is he so happy being with Gokudera san? I thought I'm the only one that can make this happen. Why Bel? Why show that smile to Gokudera san? You said that smile only belongs to me. I don't want to see you like this. I hate it. Why Bel?_

"Gokudera Hayato." Fran said it in a monotonous tone.

Gokudera was taken back by Fran's tone. Fran may sound monotonous most of the time. But this is different. The tone of his seems colder and shaper. It also contains lots of hatred. Bel immediately knew something is amiss.

"I HATE YOU!" Fran shouted at Gokudera, looking straight into his eyes. Full of anger and hatred.

"DYNAMITE! STAY OFF FROM FRAN NOW!" Bel shouted at the same time as Fran. But it was too late. Gokudera couldn't react. Fran was a step faster then Bel.

_**Notes**_

Okay. I know that this first chapter is too short. Please don't flame. L I will try to make it longer for the upcoming chapter. But I cannot promise anything. But I'll try. XD

Pls review. I need some advice and comments, so that I can improve. But please refrain on commenting it too negatively. I've a weak heart. Hahaha! *Yamamoto laughter*

Pls ignore the grammer error. I'm trying my very best to edit it. But somehow I'm still suck at it. Lol….

I really appreciate and thankful that you took some time out to read this fic.

If you have any questions, you're most welcome to pm me!

Once again. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Another short chapter here. Due to some time constrain and some writer blocks. I'll try upload another chapter soon, as some of it had already been done._

_Alright. Here goes nothing… _

**Chapter 2**

"Froggy. What are you trying to do." Bel demand in a low tone, looking dead serious.

Fran chose to ignore Bel, and continue what he had started. Fran was beyond furious. He looked at Gokudera with a face so intense that even hell would freeze over. Lucky for Bel, he was a trained assassin. He will be able to stay sane in this intense atmosphere. Illusion masters are one of the many kinds of people to fear of. As they are the one who able to make the impossible possible.

"Fran." Bel warned. But no answer returned.

Gokudera has been spacing out for few minutes; looking at nowhere. Bel conclude that Gokudera must have fallen into Fran's illusion world that he has create. Bel starts to get worry as Gokudera is breaking out cold sweat and murmur something irrelevant of what the situation is.

"What did you do?" Gokudera demand in a menacing tone at Fran. But Fran couldn't care less. In the world of illusion he create, he's the one who yields the power. No one will be able to defeat him, other than his master or other high ranking illusionist.

As Gokudera wanted to take a step towards Fran, he realized that he was unable to move. Gokudera instantly knew it was Fran's doing.

"Let me go this instant Fran." Gokudera shouted, shifting around. But it was futile. As a Storm guardian, it really fits his temper. Gokudera snaps quite easily. Also as a guardian of the Vongola, Gokudera should know. No one is able defeat the mist guardian Rokudo Mukuro. Except Hibari Kyouya, who is on par with him.

"Gokudera san~ Are you with Bel sempai?" Fran ask with a smile on his lips.

"What are you talking about Fra… argh!" Gokudera cried out; wincing, as his sentence was interrupted by a cut on his right hand.

"What do you do that fo…ergh…argh!" Gokudera shout out in pain as Fran inflicted another cut on his left hand this time. But this time, the cut was much deeper than the one before.

"Wrong answer Gokudera san." Fran reply with a tone oh so sweet.

In reality, Bel saw Gokudera's hands bleeding without Fran inflicting any physical damage. Bel knew Fran was so much stronger after Mukuro had thought him the ultimate technique for illusionist. The technique was forbidden, but Fran couldn't care less now after his emotions took control. To hell if the technique is forbidden, because it can take control of the illusionist's soul. All he care for now is Gokudera who is in front of him; suffering. Fran revel a smirk.

_This is bad. Bel thought. Gokudera is in real danger._

"Oi! Froggy! Stop this stupid illusion thing this instant." Bel ordered, as he grabbed one of Fran's hand to get his attention. Fran turned his head towards Bel. A small smirk slowly plastered on Fran's lips.

"Why should I?" Fran questioned, as he inflicted another deep cut on Gokudera's arm.

"ARGHH!" Gokudera yelled.

"I order you to stop now Fran." Bel ordered again, as he tighten his gripped on Fran's hand.

"No Way." Fran answered. "And stop interrupting me."

Fran using his illusion attacks on Bel. Metal chains were coming out from the ground, binding and pulling Bel away from Fran. Bel focus hard trying to convince himself that the illusion wasn't real. But it isn't working. Fran's illusion was stronger. Bel's senses aren't working this time. The illusion were far too more than convincing.

"Now Gokudera san. Please give me an answer to the previous question." Fran smiled.

"I'm not back with Be…! ARGH…ARGHHHH!" Gokudera answer was stopped short by his scream as Fran inflicted another cut on his back this time. The cutting was slow and torturous. The cut was deep. Within seconds, the blood soaked through Gokudera's shirt.

" That's not the answer I want to hear." Fran replied with a low dead tone.

**Author's note**

Kokyou Konran thanks for your review. Really appreciated it. XD I hope some of your questions is answered in this chapter here.

And also to all that has clicked and read it.. A big Thank You! But I would really appreciate if you guys would write a review. That's what always boost the author. Hahaha!

And I'm really sorry if Fran's personality kinda goes OOC. It's somehow kinda difficult to write him. Hahaha!*sweat drop* But well~ loves changed people. And their personality will change somehow. But I'll try to revert him back somehow. Hahaha.

Gokudera fans out there. I'm sad to say that he still have much more to suffer. D: Not that I hate him. He's actually my favourite character in KHR!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! I think this chapter is a little longer as compare to the previous one. I hope. XP hehe…

Hope you girls will enjoy reading.

**Chapter 3**

"Ne… Gokudera san. You should confess to that question." Fran stated as he was looking at Gokudera with a cold look with murderous intent hidden beneath.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO CONFESS YOU STUPID FROG!" Gokudera shouted with rage. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT WITH BEL!"

"Wrong answer." Fran murmured with a smile as another cut was inflicted on Gokudera's hand after Fran ended his sentence.

"nhg.. Nhhgg…ARG…ARGHHHH!" Gokudera yelled with immense pain. This time, the cut was not only deep. Fran purposely plant the cut on the exact same place on the cut on his hand, which he first gave to Gokudera. Painfully slow.

"The cut I first gave was not deep enough. So, can you admit now?" Fran probed.

Blood are dripping all over the floor where Gokudera is. It was messy and bloody. Gokudera was pale in person, but now, his skin tone looks more like a living dead dresses in blood. Yes. Fran did cut Gokudera, but none of the wound was fatal. All of them were avoided on purpose, in order to have much fun on torturing Gokudera later.

"So? Gokudera san." Fran asked.

"I…gave.. you… the.. an..swer.. alrea…dy.." Gokudera replied weakly; panting. The lost of blood was already making him lightheaded and the pain was immense. He will succumb to his unconsciousness, if that is Fran's not inflicting more cuts on him; forcing him to stay awake.

"ARGHHHHH...hah..." Gokudera screamed as another slow painful deep cut was planted on him.

"Ne~ Gokudera san. Don't just faint yet. You've not give me a satisfy answer." Fran said with his usual tone. What Gokudera can't read was Fran was also on the verge of snapping.

"Dam...n yo..u Fro..g! Are.. you..so..dea..f tha..t you can't hear..what... i've..said!" Gokudera retorted, gathering almost most of his strength just to answer back.

Fran was not pleased by Gokudera's tone and even more of the answer that he gave. Fran took a few steps forward towards Gokudera. Fran stared into Gokudera's eyes, examining his face. Gokudera was confused by Fran's behavior. He was waiting for the cuts to come, but it did not. Gokudera was getting annoyed and confused as each seconds passed by.

Fran was furious. He hated Gokudera to no end. His face, his presence, annoyed him to hell. In another words, Fran was feeling extremely jealous. How he hated Gokudera's face. Fran got to admit that Gokudera was pretty in sort of ways, which makes him envious. Especially the eyes. It was almost similar colour to what he had. Just a few shades of difference. His eyes are always so clear, determine, innocent and damn straight loyal to the one he respect. It is always easy to read Gokudera. He's just like an open book, though the way he acted and what he said was a total opposite. He only treated his lover and the Tenth Vongola differently.

Fran took out a knife from his pocket, which he managed to steal it from Bel without him knowing before when Bel gripped Fran's hand. Talk about Varia quality. They are certainly not the group of person you want to mess with.

With the knife, Fran slashes it across Gokudera's left cheek. Fast, clean and certainly deep. Hush red blood splattered out from Gokudera's cheek and some off them actually landed on Fran's pale skin. Fran licked away some of the blood that managed to land on his lips.

At that moment, all you could hear was Gokudera agonizing scream and tears that force its way out from his eyes.

"Don't you go to sleep yet, Gokudera san." Fran said in a monotonous voice with an evil sweetness hidden beneath. "Do you know why Yamamoto san leaves you and went back to Hibari san."

Gokudera flinched. Fran did all this on purpose. Having to hurt him physically did did some damage to him. But it does not quench Fran's thirst for revenge. Knowing the depth of Gokudera's physical damage, hurting him emotionally now will do double damage due to the tiredness and also his mental state.

Now, Fran's going to rub salt into Gokudera's old wound that wasn't fully healed yet.

Author's noteRya-chan X Shii-chan: Thanks for your review! XD And yea! I just love to portray the evilness of Fran. Haha… Well~ He stick with Bel for too long afterall… In the anime that is…

**Kokyou Konran: **Well~ For Mukuro part…. Hehe… just stay tune! That's for me to know and for you to find out. Haha XD… And thanks for the review!

**AlvissXGinta: **Thanks for the review too… I just love to read and write angst/ hurt stories. Somehow. XD I really appreciate that you like this kind of story. hehe!

All also to all readers who clicked and read! A big thank you!

Please pardon the grammar. Like I've said before. I really sucked at it. But I'll try my best to correct and edit it.

So. Will Fran continue all this madness? And why Yamamoto left Gokudera? So please stay tune for the next update! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I know this chapter is short. But I promise that the back chapter will be longer. Especially the lemon chapter. Hahaha... That's a little infomation I'll reveal.

**Chapter 4**

"So, Gokudera san. Do you know why Yamamoto san left you?" Fran inquired.

Head hanging down, staring at the floor. Most of his energy was almost depleted. Gokudera can't answer. He knew the reason why Yamamoto left him. He knew that Yamamoto still have some feelings towards the skylark. A feelings that was not known to him. A bond that exist ever since Yamamoto and Hibari are a couple before he steps in. Before the fight for the Vongola ring.

Yes. Yamamoto and Gokudera truly love each other until one very day. A day where Yamamoto actually murmured the skylark's name in his sleep unknowingly as Gokudera was just sleeping next to him. Ever since then, Gokudera felt insecure about Yamamoto. Was it because of his bluntness that hurt him? Or was it that he didn't met Yamamoto expectation of a lover? Or was it his temper? He didn't knew. Unconsciously, there was a distance between them, despite of their bond. Until the day they had a massive fight

Gokudera realized of his foolish behavior previously. He knew that he had not trust Yamamoto enough. He bottled up all his uneasiness and leashed it on his lover. He felt guilty. He ran back, wanted to apologized to Yamamoto sincerely, but when he reached outside Hibari's office, he saw something that was by chance, unexpectedly excruciating to him. Something that was enough to break his whole being.

_Yamamoto is kissing Hibari. Yamamoto is confessing to Hibari._ _These thoughts were playing in Gokudera's head for as long as he could remember. Nonetheless, Gokudera still apologized to Yamamoto for his previous actions, anticipating there is still some hope left. Yamamoto being Yamamoto, he forgave Gokudera with a smile. However, their relationship doesn't last long. Their bond was not as concrete as it was before. Their break up ended in a very dreadful way. Unintentionally, Yamamoto said something out of anger; something that was a taboo that totally wreak Gokudera. He was devastated. On the other side, Yamamoto really regretted it._

"Can't answer? Or you don't know the answer?" Fran questioned.

"shut..up.." Gokudera muttered, as his cheek burns when he move his mouth. It was too much for his comfort.

"Was it your temper that drives him away? Don't you think so?" Fran replied. "Or was it your ridiculous behavior that annoys him?"

"Shut...up..." Gokudera muttered a little louder than before.

"Or was it you didn't trust him?" Fran continued, intended to enrage him. "Or was it that you are unwa..." Fran's sentence was interrupted by an attack that was directed at him.

_Blue flame? Impossible. No one should be able to see thought the illusion. _Fran's thought as he dodged the attack. Fran was aghast, but was still expressionless. _It can't be him isn't it?_

"Release Gokudera right now. Fran." Yamamoto ordered, as he raised his sword, preparing for another attack.

Gokudera gather all his energy; looked up as he heard a familiar voice. All sorts of emotions went through him as he saw Yamamoto standing right in front of him. He was feeling confused, anguished, irritated, humiliated and glad at the same time. Tonnes of questions went through his mind.

_Why is this idiot here when he's supposed to be with the Tenth when I'm away? Nonetheless, seeing my pathetic being now, getting all wounded by a small illusionist of Varia. Ergghhh... Dammit! How am I supposed to explain this to the Tenth? And of all guardian, it just have to be this freaking baseball idiot! You've got to be kidding me! All this just doesn't make any sense! Dammit. He shouldn't be right here, right now. It's just isn't right!_

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Fran pronounced. "Shouldn't you be at Vongola Headquarter right now?"

"Release Gokudera now. Fran." Yamamoto ordered once again, ignoring Fran's question. Fran just stood still, not moving an inch, with a expressionless look, looking at Yamamoto, as his head was planning for what is yet to come. Something that is much more worst.

**Author notes**

AlvissXGinta : Thanks for your support! And review! *hugs* Hope you like this chapter! 

Kokyou Konran : By the rate on how Fran torture him….*shiver* I'm gonna kill Fran myself too… Hahaha…. How dare he torture Gokudera like nothing. Yup! Yama left for Hibari. You know the reason now! XD

Rya-chan X Shii-chan : Yeah. I think 69 may do something more than just slapping Fran. Lol… Hmm…. I'm not really a R27 fan. But I'm a big G27 fan. XD Fran is insane. I love writing him in berserk mode? XD Just another side of him I wanna give him to. 

Kichou : Thanks for the Review! Hurting Tsuna's guardian is a big big mistake. But since Fran is in Varia and is Mukuro's disciple. He got the guts? And love drive people to no boundaries! Yea. So he's kinda twisted here now. XD I do agree Bel is weak here. Well.. From my opinion, illusion is still stronger than combat. So yea. XD

And to all who fav. and alert, and read this fic. I wanna say a big thank you. R&R. Feed me with more of it. XD

Also, currently I'm writing up another fan fic for KHR too. But this time, is a humor genre. It's about the Varia! They are just so lovable! *squeal* Squalo and Lussuria are just plan funny. Hehe! They always make my day! So stay tune!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally this is the longer chapter. Hahaha! Hope you guys like this chapter! I just can't seems to stop torturing Gokudera. Haha… But it will stop somehow. He needs some peace too… hehe! Just not now.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

_Why the hell is Yamamoto here? It's not possible that he could see through Froggy's high level illusion. How did he get here anyway? Bel though. He was confused. He couldn't comprehend something. Something that is going on right now isn't pleasant. He got this gut feeling that this is going to end dreadfully. Bel thought. _

"Ushishishi... Froggy. You better stop this right now." Bel ordered with a sadistic smile plastered on his face as he is struggling to free himself from the stupid illusion.

"Will you just shut up for a little, Fallen Prince. I'm thinking right now." Fran replied without taking a glance at Bel.

"Oi! Who are you calling Fallen Prince." Bel retorted. As he grab one of his knife and threw it at Fran's frog hat. Yes. Bel ultimately managed to get one of his hand free by breaking a few of his own bones in the process. Getting out of his little froggy's illusion was definitely problematic, even if it's Varia's quality people.

"Ouch. It hurts. Bel senpai. Anyway, I'll be kind enough and let you off this time." Fran answered. Bel was definitely pissed at Fran now.

"OI! What do you mean by kind enough. The prince order you to stop this stupid illusion of yours and release Gokudera now." Bel threw more knifes at Fran as he ignored him. "You do not ignore the prince. Damn Froggy. OI! Froggy."

"Ne~ Yamamoto san. Can you stop pointing the sword in my face. It's scary you know." Fran said monotonously, expression still as calm.

"I will. If you release Gokudera right now." Yamamoto replied sternly.

"Ah~ But~ I've not play enough yet." Fran whined.

"You do know this whole thing concerns the relationship between the Vongola and Varia right. Stupid Frog." Bel interrupted. "Not that I care. But you know how Squalo will act."

"Ah. You're right." Fran realized.

"Don't act dumb. Frog. I know what you are planning." Bel replied. As he threw more knifes at Fran.

"Yamamoto san. I'll release Gokudera san now. I don't want Squalo commanding commander to go all "VOOIIIIIIII" on me. My ear hurts. His voice is just too loud." Fran stated. As he clapped his hands and released Gokudera from the binding illusion.

"Thank you. Fran." Yamamoto answered as his sword back into a baseball bat and turned back just in time to catch Gokudera as he was falling from his position.

Fran smirked as Gokudera was released. Yes. His evil plan of breaking Gokudera emotionally had just started. Bel noticed Fran's reaction and started to fear for the life of his fellow mates.

_Dammit! Stupid illusion. Froggy is getting out of control. This is bad. I'll have a tougher time snapping him out of his frog brain and getting out of his illusion._

"Fran! Stop this immediately. This is the prince's order and I demand you to stop it now." Bel ordered, getting annoyed by the fact that Fran is overpowering him now.

Fran snapped back at Bel. Not liking any of Bel's tone and ordering. "Shut up! You are the one who causes all of this. So stop ordering me around like some puppet." Fran tighten the binding on Bel as he finished his sentence.

"Ouch!" Bel hissed. "You're gonna regret this Fran."

"I will not." Fran replied with a smirk.

"Stop it. You're losing your own damn control now." Bel trying his hardest to convince Fran.

"I'm not!"Fran answered sharply back at Bel. The usually cool and emotionless Fran is breaking off. His face and voice are full of sadness. Overflowing. Bel saw and felt it. Pang of guilt washes through him. He swore never to let his froggy to feel this pain again. Not again after their second painful parting. Both of them felt lifeless;dying. It took them months and years to heal. To be able confront their own feeling and each other.

"OI! Fran! Stop it. You'll regret this. Damn it." Bel shouted. "Stop it! Fran!"

Fran ignored Bel's warning and continue his own course. Ignoring Bel constant complains and watching at the scene that is going unfold.

Now, Yamamoto is holding on to Gokudera as he is too weak to be able to stand. Even breathing now, it's barely bearable for him. The wounds burn like an inferno. Every breathe he took, he felt thousand of needles are passing through his lungs.

Of what make up Gokudera? He is stubborn to the core, hates to lose and look weak in front of others. This situation definitely sucks when his ex lover helping him up and getting him out of this sticky situation. As being Gokudera, he gathered his almost depleted strength and pushes Yamamoto away.

"Thanks for your help. I can walk myself." Gokudera replied weakly as he stumbled while walking. Almost falling as he took each step.

"Stop being stubborn Hayato, and let me help. You can't even stand properly" Yamamoto commented with the infamous grin of his. The grin that is able to comfort almost everybody. Hell. Even Hibari too.

That stupid and silly grin of Yamamoto comforted him before. Times were great then, and his grin was infectious. Nonetheless, that was all way before the break up. He's the first person that he ever trusted other than Tenth. And he's also the one and first person who can hurt him so deeply. It's contradicting. Yes. That is why his wound would never heal. As long as he still remember this person. Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Stop calling me that."Gokudera panted. "I don't need your help."

"Hayato." Gokudera heart cringed as he heard Yamamoto called his name.

"Stop being such an idiot and let me help you." Yamamoto extended his hands, wanted to catch hold of Gokudera, but was slapped away instantly by him.

"Don't call me by my name." Gokudera voiced, disregarded of his burning cheeks. "You know how I hated it. Especially YOU call my name." he growled, feeling troubled. He hated the impact that Yamamoto caused whenever he called his name. It just trigger his past memories which he wishes to bury into his deepest consciousness if possible, by not breaking his own very being.

"I will, if you let me help you. Hayato." Yamamoto answered back seriously.

"Didn't I tell you I DO NOT NEED your help!" Gokudera almost yelled desperately. His own consciousness shaken, each time Yamamoto calls out to him.

"Hayato! Stop being so stubborn for once! You clearly need help now. So stop being an idiot." Yamamoto exclaimed, as he once again extended his hands towards Gokudera, just to get slapped away by him again.

"Stop it. You can never help me. Not now. Not ever. So just FUCK OFF!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto. Gokudera is already on the verge of breaking. His tears almost force its way through out from his eyes due to the burning sensation on his cheek and Yamamoto's pestering.

"GOKUDERA HAYATO! I had it with this stupid attitude of yours." Yamamoto shouted, as he grabbed Gokudera's shirt collar, forcing Gokudera to face him. "What do you mean by I can never help you? If my memory serves me right, I'm the one who's always helping you."

Pang of guilt went through him. His face was more than distressed. All different emotion are emitting out from his deepest being.

_Yes. You did help me most willingly. But what I got later on was utterly incomprehensible to what you've treated me earlier. Being the utmost loyal, caring and kind lover that I could ever have and wish for. You whispered the name of the other person in your sleep. You held him gently with your both hands. You kissed him lovingly. You treated him like a precious gem. Every morning I see your gentle eyes greeting me. Every night, I see your sad expression calling out your ex lover. Whatever you had done to me. You gave him more. When I'm with you, are you thinking of him? You said you'll make me happy. But your actions did the opposite. Whatever I did, does it remind you of him? So what am I to you? Consciously you like me. Instinctively, your heart is still with the Skylark. Do I even exist inside of you?_

Gokudera thoughts went through his head. Replaying each sentence in his mind loudly and clearly. His emotions all mixed up. Getting more annoyed and desperate to get out of this place. To somewhere where Yamamoto is out of his sight. Even though he felt so messed up right now. Physically and emotionally. He will not tolerate others shouting at him, other than the Vongola Decimo.

"I told you NOT TO CALL MY NAME! My attitude? It's always been like this. Get this through the thick head of yours. You helped me? Yeah. Thanks for that. You can go back to your lover right now before he misunderstand. I do not want the same shit happening again like what had happened in the past during the fight for the Vongola Rings. I can help myself right now. So FUCK OFF!" Gokudera yelled angrily, sounding sarcastic and also a little sour at the same time, as he forced himself off Yamamoto's strong grip.

Gokudera manage to stumble off a few steps from Yamamoto. His breathing getting heavy and his sight are getting weaker as each seconds past. Having to walk out in this situation really stinks for Gokudera.

Ergghh~ Shit. I couldn't let the Tenth see me like this. He'll get worried. I guess I'll just send the report to him through mail. Damn it. The baseball idiot will report this to the Tenth. I guess I better shut his mouth right now before he reports anything to the Tenth. Gokudera thought, as he decides to turn back to Yamamoto.

Before Gokudera could react any further, Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera forcefully back to face him.

"Like it or not, Hayato. I'm still dragging you back to the Headquarter. You're seriously injured." Yamamoto growled fiercely at Gokudera and pull him along. "I'll help you with the report and explain what happened to you personally to Tsuna."

"The hell you're telling Tenth about this. Just shut your mouth about this matter or I'll shut it for you." Gokudera threatened Yamamoto with his dynamite. Yamamoto was pissed.

"Hayato." Yamamoto growled as he slapped Gokudera across his injured cheek. Some blood splattered out onto the wall due to the action. If the wound was deep, now it is just even deeper. More blood is flowing out from the checks. Gokudera stumbled back against the wall behind him. His legs are soon going to give up on him. The pain was immense; too excruciating to even voice out. His breathe heavy.

"Hayato..." Yamamoto called his name gently as he walked towards him, embracing him into a hug. Gokudera didn't retorted. His strength was all gone due to the pain. He dare not even cry out as the tears will sting the wound. "You have not change even one bit. Not at all. It's like time had stopped within you. Always pushing people away. What are you so afraid of?" Yamamoto continued. "Why?" Yamamoto question with a sorrowful voice, with his intention made clear to Bel when he saw Fran smirking wickedly.

**Author Note**

AlvissXGinta: Thanks for the comment. XD Hope you love this chapter!

Kokyou Konran: Answer to your question. Mukuro is currently busy with his own things! XD Just stay tune!

Kichou: Yama seriously is the biggest idiot. Love is a crazy things! I don't even want to comprehend. Lol. Hope you like this chapter too!

Rya-chan X Shii-chan: I don't think there will be any G27 here. I love Fran crazy side. He's not actually a goody goody or a push over. XD

Lastly. Thanks for those who have read, fav, alert this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Pls read and review. Need the love of the readers. Haha…

Final, pls pardon the grammar error. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hoho! I love writing this chapter and I hope you girls will like it. I really had fun writing this. And I wrote this faster than any other chapter that I had done previously and maybe in the near future. Maybe you'll know why later on.

So Enjoy!~ XD

My dear readers.

**Chapter 6**

Gokudera's heart was pierced and broken into thousand and million of pieces as he heard that sentence. He didn't want to hear that. Not from Yamamoto. Fate was just being too cruel to him. Gokudera's face was showered with mixed emotion. His mind couldn't function properly. Everything is in a mess.

_How could he said that? Why does he have to say that? We were once lover. Why break me down utterly like this?_ Gokudera thought.

"Oh. You know why people didn't keep you in their mafia gang in Italy before right." Yamamoto questioned. But it was more of a sentence.

"shut up." Gokudera whimpered. Barely a whisper.

"Because they know your background." Yamamoto continued. "They know of who you are."

"s..shut up...shut up..." Gokudera whimpered once again. He's going hysterical. All because of Yamamoto's words that is affecting him greatly and deeply. Gokudera know what Yamamoto is going to say, and he does not want it. Not from Yamamoto.

**At Vongola's Headquater (Tsuna's Office)**

Kufufufufu... "Vongola Jyuudaime." Mukuro said it with a tone oh-so sweet. Tsuna grimace back inwardly. Nothing good is going to happen if Mukuro greeted him with this kind of a tone. And with his Vongola's hyper intuition, he can't doubt it. Not when it's as clear as glass.

Over a span of 10 years, Tsuna can't helped it but to still feel kind of inferior to Mukuro. Mukuro's intention is never clear. Not now, not in the past, not with anybody. Heck! Even Chikusa and Ken doesn't know. The only person that he opens to is only, No. Maybe, Gokudera and Chrome. But only time to time. That is as far as the privilege goes.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro pronounced each single syllabus accurately perfect. Tsuna shivered.

_Oh no no no no no!_ Tsuna keep chanting this same line over and over again in his mind. _This isn't good. Not good at all. _Tsuna try his very best to keep his nerves down to reply to Mukuro.

"Yes Mukuro. Is there anything I can help you?" Tsuna managed to get it out from his mouth naturally.

"I would like to ask you, can you not send Gokudera to go on a mission with the Varia." Tsuna sighed as Mukuro requested.

"You know I can't really stop Gokudera. He insisted on going on mission. And the job has to be done." Tsuna explained.

"Yes. I know. But reduce the mission, especially when it's with Bel. I don't really like it" Mukuro stated. Tsuna flinched inwardly.

"Alright. I'll see to that. But I can't guarantee you that who Gokudera will be working with. Especially when it is the Varia. They like to change different tactics. Might I add, the very last minute too." Tsuna replied, rubbing his temples.

_I'm going to get a big headache with this on hand. Why do I have such people as Guardian? Why why why!_ Tsuna shout in his thoughts.

"By the way, have you seen Gokudera?" Tsuna asked.

"No. I've not seen him." Mukuro replied.

"He's been late reporting his current mission. He's not the person I know to be late on reporting. He'll call in if he's going to be late. But there's no news till now." Tsuna said, looking worried.

Mukuro went silent. Thinking.

_Oh no! Th...This is bad. Maybe I shouldn't have say it. Mukuro is too silent. AHHH! This is too creepy! Tsuna freaked out in his own little mind._

"I just have a bad vibe. Hahaha~ *weak laugh* Maybe is just my hyper intuition playing with me." Tsuna continued.

Mukuro stare hard at Tsuna.

"Hiii!" Tsuna can't help it but jumped a bit in his chair.

_Ahhhh! Stupid mouth. Why can't you just shut up. Why do I have 3 intimidating Guardians? Why? At least Gokudera is the least intimidating one among the 3. God! Mukuro and Hibari are at a whole new level of blackmailing, threatening, and intimidating people. Well~ Hibari is more of biting people to death. But still! _

_Thanks God that Hibari isn't here right..._

"Clack" The sound of the door opening interrupted Tsuna's thoughts .

"Tsunayoshi."

_Now? Why Now? _

Tsuna froze as he heard the voice. He really dread this prefect's perfect timing. Hibari walk into the office with perfect precision and stance. Each step he takes, was no more then the needed strength exerted. This shows how discipline and uniform he is. No joke. His presence and aura; sharp and fierce. His eyes too. Intimidating

"A..h Ah! Hibari-san! Welcome back." Tsuna greeted. A little more than enthusiasm to hide his panic of what which may going to unfold later on.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari stated, looking at the Mist guardian intensely. "What a rare guest. We're going to settle our old score now." Hibari took his tonfa out and spring into action.

"Hi..Hibari san. Stop this right now." Tsuna asked timidly.

His request being ignored.

Mukuro block each and every stroke of attack that Hibari inflicted with ease. Mukuro and Hibari couldn't settle their old score from the past. Both have improve greatly, and their level are always on par.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight right now. Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro stated, as he swing a powerful enough attack to knock Hibari off his balance. Hibari stumble a few steps back.

"Hibari! Stop fighting this very instance." Tsuna ordered. Hibari stopped and glare at Tsuna as he heard Tsuna's exclaimed. "Please." He added. Not wanting to enrage his Cloud guardian. It could be very messy later.

"I'll go check on him." Mukuro initiated, looking straight at Tsuna. His tone all serious with not a hint of joke and sarcasm, as he slowly dissipated into thin air.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You do know what is going..."

"Hibari san." Tsuna interrupted, not wanting him to finish his sentence, and also a little pissed at what had happened just now. "How was your mission? I need a report on it."

"Kusakabe will pass the report to you later. And do NOT take.."

"I need the report now. It's urgent. You know that." Tsuna, once again sternly interrupt his lines. Feeling drained after all the tension when Mukuro had entered his office and was later granted by Hibari presence too. He was too tired out to feel any threat or tension right now.

"Do NOT take that tone on me." Hibari stated coolly. Too cold. He hated to be command. Not by anyone. But only convinced by Dino before. That's the limit that can possibly be stretched till. Dino is the only person capable of doing that. Who have the looks, the brains and the so sweet mouth. A true gentleman I might add.

_Okay... Maybe I can feel the coldness emitting from him right now._ Tsuna thought.

"Alright. Please. I need it right now. It's seriously urgent." Tsuna asked.

"Then fight for it. You interrupted my fight just now." Hibari dashed towards Tsuna once he finished his sentence.

"HIII..?" Tsuna was not prepared for Hibari's attack. He quickly jumped away from his office desk to only stumble over his own chair and legs. Before Tsuna could fell onto the ground, Hibari gave him a hard punch right in the stomach that causes Tsuna to fly back and crash to the wall.

"Argh!" Tsuna grunted. Using one of his hands on the wall to hold himself up. If it's him a few years back without training. He would just faint immediately on the floor after the impact.

_I had enough of this today already. First, is Mukuro. Now, Hibari. I'm not backing down anymore_. Tsuna thought. So tired of everything.

Tsuna reach for his pocket to look for his Death Will Pills. To his dismay, the pills isn't there anymore.

_Oh no! This isn't good. This is bad. I can't really fight Hibari in my normal mode. Tsuna starts to panic._

"Didn't find what you're looking for?" Hibari smirked. Looking at the anxious Tsuna, as he slowly approach him. Tsuna's auto mode react immediately. Which is to run away. Just before Tsuna could even take 2 steps from escaping, Hibari was already in front of him. One of his tonfa smashed into the wall. Just beside Tsuna's head, trapping the poor little Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna froze. Not even a single 'eeek' came out from his mouth. Tsuna eye to the side and saw bits of crumbles from the wall fell onto the floor. He gulped, trying to calm himself down. Hibari is too close to him now. Too close for Tsuna's comfort. Their faces just inches apart. Tsuna can't help himself as he flushes a bit. Tsuna cannot deny that the Vongola Cloud guardian is fiercely beautiful. He has sharp features. His nose, the shape of his face. Eyes like a predator. That can penetrate through thoughts. Somehow sending fear into his enemy. It's very intimidating.

Tsuna recovered after a few milliseconds. He took this chance and head butt Hibari, causing him to and stumble back a few steps. Tsuna also kicked Hibari in the chest, causing him to lose his breathe, earing a few seconds for him to run away.

"Herbivore." Hibari cursed.

Not that Tsuna could run away. Not when he's in this pathetic mode, when Hibari's fighting skills is already on par with Mukuro. Just only combat skills involved. Tsuna can already feel his doom when he is trying his best to escape. Just he managed to inflict damage on Hibari, things are not looking good for Tsuna.

Hibari stood up and ran towards Tsuna. Hibari gripped Tsuna's hand. Oh no_! _Tsuna thought. As he was slammed into the wall by Hibari. Hard. Tsuna's hand and back facing Hibari. Hibari didn't back down. He uses his strength and force Tsuna more onto the wall. Causing Tsuna to grunt from pain.

Hibari lower his head towards Tsuna. Breathing on Tsuna. Teasing him. Tsuna tensed. Gulping. He uses his deep and velvety voice, as he whisper into Tsuna's ears.

"Do not. I say. Do Not ever command me and using that tone on me." Hibari exclaimed. Tsuna could feel his face is getting hotter and redder by the seconds, only to get snapped out of it as Hibari tighten his grip on Tsuna's hand.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna grunted in pain. His bones are going to be broken into few pieces if Hibari's grip is any tighter.

"Kusakabe will submit the report to you later." Hibari said as he forcefully release Tsuna's hand.

"Ouch!" Tsuna whimpered. He quickly turned his back and wanted to give Hibari a punch on his face, but was stopped by Hibari's tonfa.

"You like that don't you." Hibari smirked.

"Wha...What?" Tsuna was caught off guard by Hibari's statement, by knowing what he meant. Now, Tsuna face is even redder. Hibari took this chance and gave Tsuna a black eye. Tsuna stagger a few steps back. Holding his now aching eye. Too pain to move.

"What the hell was that for!" Tsuna shouted at Hibari, who is now walking off from the office.

**Author Notes**

**AlvissXGinta , Kokyou Konran , Kichou **, thanks for your reviews always! I really appreciate it a lot! XD Hope you girls love this chapter.

And also to those who have clicked and read this. Thank You. Pls do R&R. Much appreciated. XD

I just love the cute little 1827 tease in this chapter! Hahaha….


	7. Chapter 7

Okies~ I know this is a very short chapter. But! Rest assured. The next chapter will be a long one. And I mean it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

The whole scene was a mess. Bloodstains were seen all over the floor of the room. Gokudera's blood. Making the whole room much more intense. The scent of blood and sweat is overpowering that it overrun their sense of smell. Fran is please with this. The sight of his enemy's blood painted across the room. Not that his facial expression gives off anything. He make sure of that. He could bluff his way through with the stoic face of his. Most of them believed it. Just not everyone. Not Xanxus. Not Tsuna. Not Mukuro. And definitely not Belphergor. No matter how hard he tried, they are the only ones that see through him. Well, maybe Bel got tricked a few times. Not always though. He's getting better.

"Ushishi... Ne.. Fran. Stop this right now." Bel trying to coax Fran while keeping his blood lust down. All the scent and sight of the blood is slowly getting into him.

"No~ Stupid Senpai. This is getting better. And you're happy isn't it? All those blood are making you high." Fran smiled; innocently sweet as he dipped his fingers into the pool of blood that's accumulated on the ground.

"Yes. I'm happy. Ushishishi... But I'll be elated if you could just stop all these." Bel replied, still containing his blood lust by gripping his knife tight enough. But not enough to bleed yet.

"Hmm~ No way. I'm having fun right now." Fran replied in his usual monotonous tone.

"Ne~ Froggy. Be good. Stop all these and Yamamoto." Bel replied. His tone was very near to pleading right now, trying his best to coax Fran. Using his pleading tone was the last thing he'll ever do. His pride as a prince doesn't allowed him to do that. Not even when hell freezes over. Not when heaven falls on earth. Never. But for the good of Fran, he'll have to do it. He will. Near pleading. Not pleading.

Fran ignored. As he plucked out and broke the knife that Bel had threw it on him earlier on. Something inside of Bel snapped. How dare Fran broke my knives. Bel thought. Obviously, Fran did this on purpose. Just to piss Bel off to get some attention to himself.

"Froggy. This is the last time I'm saying it. Stop all of this right now." Bel stated firmly. Fran, the professional of sarcasm and ignorance, chose to ignore Bel. Oh~ Bel is not all happy about this. Bel hated being ignored and not getting attention. Why? Because he's the prince of course. Prince gets all the attention from all with no exception.

"Ushishishi~ You're gonna regret this Froggy." Bel sung to himself.

**Back to Yamamoto & Gokudera**

"Hayato. Please don't deny it anymore." Yamamoto pleaded, as he hold on to him.

"shut up! shut up! Shut up! I do not want to hear it." Gokudera retorted. Using his hands to cover up his ears. But to his despair, Yamamoto got a firm grip of his hand before it could even reach his ears.

"No. You listen. You need to accept it. No matter how much you denied. That fact follows you. It's part of you. That is what makes you, Hayato." Yamamoto continued. Gokudera couldn't fight back. Yamamoto grip was so firm that it felt bone crushing to the now incredibly weaken Gokudera. All Gokudera could do was just staring wide eye at Yamamoto as tears are trying to force it's way out from his eyes.

"You were never wanted, Hayato." Yamamoto proclaimed. "Never." Yamamoto continue in a softer tone. Gokudera went limp. His face showered with plead, agony, fear and pain so deep that's deeper than the earth itself. The pain so raw. The agony so tormenting. The fear that's eating him. The plead so obvious. And it's crushing him like he's nothing. Yamamoto that is. His words.

"You're the unwanted child of your family. Never expected to born onto this world. The family name was tainted and it's all because of you." Yamamoto continued. "You 're the reason that your mum was killed." Yamamoto gently hold onto Gokudera's face. Wiping off his silent tears that's flowing down from his face.

"Sh..ut up." Gokudera uttered softly. "shu..t up" Yes. Yamamoto knew what hurt Gokudera the most. He knew which of Gokudera's wound that would never heal no matter how much time has past. "shut.." Yamamoto bend down to kiss Gokudera on his bloodstain lips, as he hugged onto him and continued to speak behind his ear. "You're the reason that your dad don't even care about you. You look too much like your mum." Yamamoto continue to lick on Gokudera's ears which causes him to whimper. With that satisfaction, Yamamoto proceed onto kissing his neck. "Your face remind your dad of his shame and mistake. You're the mistake. His mistake that he wanted to get rid off so badly." Yamamoto continue.

"St..op it" Gokudera retorted, struggling to try to get off from Yamamoto's grasp; disgusted by what Yamamoto was doing to him. Whatever Gokudera did was completely useless. His strength depleting every seconds from the physical pain and now his emotion was getting in his way. How he detested his body reacted to Yamamoto's touch. Everytime Yamamoto touches his sensitive spot, Gokudera can't help but to gasp in pleasure no matter how hard he tried to keep it in. His mind rejected every touch, but his body welcomes it. Frustration fills him. Contradiction on him.

"Remember how you were treated by the mafia gangs in Italy. How they raped you. Giving you all those bittersweet sinful pleasure and then discard you like you were nothing but just a piece of garbage." Yamamoto continued as his hands slowly reaches down to Gokudera inner thigh. "hmm." Gokudera whimpered in pleasure. "Remember how you begged and cry out to them with this sweet lustful voice of yours."Yamamoto whispered softly into Gokudera's ears, urging him to recall his past unsightly, disgraceful, feared past that was buried deep inside to his very DNA, as he pushes Gokudera down to the floor and tore his shirt apart.

"Arghhh...hhhhh" Gokudera yelled in pain when the fabric was ripped away from his injuries all of a sudden with brute force.

Ignoring all the burning pain was practically hopeless. Nonetheless, Gokudera held on to it as he struggled against Yamamoto. "N..o..st..op it..."Gokudera trembled. Fear and shock was consuming him. His face too pale and white as snow. "St...op it...Yama.."Yamamoto took this chance and French kissed Gokudera roughly to silence him.

"Hm." Gokudera whimpered as tears were flowing endlessly from his pale emerald eyes. As stubborn as he is, Gokudera managed to force his head to the side to stop Yamamoto's disgusted kiss. Little did he knew, Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's face forcefully and made him face him.

"ARGHHH..." Gokudera cried out as Yamamoto's finger dug into the cut on his face. Gokudera's cries turns to whimper and sobs as Yamamoto kisses him again. Yamamoto didn't stop. His other hand continued to pleasure him. Touching all over Gokudera sensitive spots. He was humiliated in front of his Bel. His ex-lover . Worst still, the one raping him now was one of his ex-lover that he can't really forget after all these years. After what he did to him. Somewhere in his heart, Gokudera still have some longing for him. And now he was here, forcefully pleasuring him. Gokudera now no longer know who Yamamoto is.

"St..op it... Yama.. moto..." Gokudera sobbed. Yamamoto ignored his request as he continued down on licking Gokudera's neck. Whatever it is, Yamamoto are deaf to Gokudera's cries now.

**Author's Note**

Kichou: Thanks for your comment always! XD

Kokyou Koran: Yea. Now you see his urgent business. Haha. I love writing that chapter. The fight scene and the little tease that Tsuna got from Hibari. Hibari is just mean and badass as always. Lol. I can't deny the fact that Hibari is damn sexy in a sense.

Rya-chan X Shii-chan: Hmm… Tint of 1827 maybe. Hehehe… Maybe something will happen in a not so near future in this story. Hehe… Just stay tune. XD

AlvissXGinta: Happy Belated Birthday! *wish from me that is late * I'm happy that you like this story. Thanks for the support always. XD

And to all readers, thank you for your support. Love you guys so so much.

Recently I'm having near zero inspiration and blocks for this story. And is all thanks to Prince of Tennis. Hahaha…. The Rikkaidai guys are grabbing my precious attention. Especially Kirihara Akaya and Marui Bunta. I'm sorry, guys. So please just stay patient for the next updates.

Lastly, Pls R & R.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally! It's posted. Hope you guys like this Chapter! XD

So. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

The cries of Gokudera was overflowing with fear and hurt. Never he had been so fearful in the past years. Not of Bel maniacal action when bloodlust overtook him. Not of sacrificing his life to save his all respected Vongola Decimo. Not when he caught Yamamoto was still loving the cloud guardian so affectionately. All of these, were still bearable. Bearable to his maximum capability. It wasn't all that easy to hold back the hurt and betrayal. Not once.

"St..op it.. Sto..p it..Yama..mo..to..." Gokudera struggled as Yamamoto continued pleasuring him. Not stopping, Yamamoto uses one of his hand to lock both gokduera's hand, as he move down to lick and suck on Gokudera's nipple, then his stomach and navel, which causes him to moan in pain and pleasure. Knowing Gokudera's sensitive spot, Yamamoto went back up to massage Gokudera's nipples using his mouth. Licking and sucking, softly and harshly at times. Gokudera whimpered in pleasure at the contact and feeling disgusted at the same time. How could he make such a sound.

"nghh...ahh...yaMA..mo..to.. st..op..it..AHhh..." Gokudera mewled, as hot tears were streaming down from his face, burning the cuts.

Yamamoto ignored his refusal and traveled back up to Gokudera's neck and started sucking and biting on his pale white flesh, creating a few more scars and hickeys on him,while his other hand still massaging his inner tight. Feeling him.

"Ya..ma..Nghh...moto..Sto..p!... I don't WAhh..nt.. th..is... Nghh" Gokudera once again moan in pleasure as Yamamoto used his deep velvety voice, speaking into Gokudera's ear softly as he lick and blowing into his ears.

"Don't resist me. Hayato." Yamamoto whispered into Gokudera's ear.

"Nnnghh... Ahh...No..way!.."Gokudera replied. He managed to sound menacing this time. "Ev..er.."

"You can't resist me. Hayato." Yamamoto claimed. Sounding a little forceful and annoyed, as one of his hands went to unbuckle Gokudera's belt. Gokudera's eyes widened when he felt Yamamoto started to unzip his jean. Before Gokudera could yell out anything indecent or struggle, Yamamoto's hand slipped in and cupped him. Much to Gokudera displeasure, he moaned and shuddered at the contact.

"Ya..ma..mo..to.. No!... ss..to..p!." Gokudera moaned in between his sentence. Yamamoto paid no attention to Gokudera and continue down on sucking Gokudera 's already sensitive nipple and rubbing his member in a irregular pace.

"Ah! ah.." Gokudera gasped, as he squinted his eyes tightly together, hating himself for reacting to Yamamoto's touch so strongly and moaning at his touch, when every cells in his brain were actually yelling with rejection.

"Hayato. Your voice. So sweet." Yamamoto whispered into Gokduera's ears, earning himself another sweet moan. Taking this chance, Yamamoto swiftly took off Gokduera's jean and used it to tied up both of Gokdera's hand, so Yamamoto could hold, feel and pleasure Gokudera better with both hands.

"nghh...Ahah..hahh..." Gokudera moaned and gasped as Yamamoto continued to suck on his nipple as his other hand took hold of his member and began to pump it up and down, teasing it.

".. st..op ...it...Ya...Ma..moto...nghh. stop.." Gokudera whimpered with his sweet alluring voice. "Yama..moto...hahh..."

"Hayato. You're already so wet. Let's just continue." Yamamoto replied seductively into Gokudera's ears and kissed him as his fingers continue pleasuring Gokudera's member, brushing across and probing his tip of his member occasionally.

"Hmmh...gahh...hahh...No...Yama..mo..to...stop!" Gokudera cried out between moans. He felt like he was going to burst, when Yamamoto changed his arrhythmical pace to a fast unswerving ones.

"No.. Ahh..I don't...wa...nt...nghh..to..co.." Gokudera whimpered, unable to control his voice. After a few more couples of pumps, Gokudera arched his back and came messily all over his chest with a strangled, agonized cry of pain and pleasure. The wounds on his chest tore opened even more due to his actions. Gokudera fell limped, breathing hard. Yamamoto uses his hand which was covered with Gokudera's cum and traced his face, as he bent down to kissed him.

"That was fast." Yamamoto said. "You look so cute when you came." He continued, making Gokudera blushed and pissed at the same time. Yes. Gokudera was damned pissed at himself. "And sexy too when you're pissed." As Yamamoto leaned in to kissed Gokudera once again, he looked away, denying his kiss.

"You will not deny me Hayato." Yamamoto was getting a little annoyed. Yamamoto traced his hands back down to Gokudera lower region, as he insert one finger into Gokudera. Not only that he didn't prepare Gokudera, he was also only using the cum and blood that was on his hand as a lubrication, which didn't help much.

"." Gokudera wailed in pain of the sudden intrusion. It hurt so much. He hated this. All of these that's happening right now. "Ahh...Hahh..ngh.." Gokudera mewled as Yamamoto slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Gokudera. "St..op..it... It..hu..rt.s...stop..." tears once streamed down Gokudera's face.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to it." Yamamoto comforted him, as he continued to finger him.

"no...ngh.. I..don..n't.. wa..nt..it..." Gokudera managed to retort back, painfully. After some time, Gokudera seemed to relax a bit with Yamamoto's finger inside of him. Yamamoto took this chance and inserted another finger inside him.

"Arghh..hahh...stop!" Gokudera mewled painfully as he grabbed on to Yamamoto's shirt. He could felt Yamamoto twisting, thrusting, scissoring and curling his fingers inside of him much to his displeasure. He felt his inside burning like a wild fire.

As a few minutes went by, Yamamoto noticed that Gokudera's gripped on his shirt has somehow loosen. Either he was in too much pain and was too exhausted or he was just getting used to Yamamoto's fingering. Yamamoto knew that Gokudera still stubbornly hung on to it. His futile struggle. Yamamoto took this chance to unzip his own pants as he started whispering seductively into Gokudera's ears, which caused him to shudder.

"Just relax. Or it'll hurt much worse."

Gokudera eyes widen as he felt something warm, and large pressing against his entrance. "Yama...Aghh! Ahhh." Gokudera wailed in pain as Yamamoto slowly thrust into him.

"Ah...Ergh...Ahhh...gh.." Gokudera emitted out a agonized cry. He felt like he was being tore out from the inside, as if he's splitting into two, as little amount of blood started to slip down from his entrance.

"No..No.I...don't..AHH..wa...nt..this...st..op...it...ergghh...AHHH!" Gokudera cried out. Yamamoto just began thrusting in and out in a slow agonizing pace that's killing Gokudera as he felt every movement of Yamamoto like a clear day due to the lack of preparedness.

"You're so tight... Hayato." Yamamoto moaned in pleasure. As he continued thrusting in and out of Gokudera.

"No... ..This...Argh...haahh...ple..as..e..stop..nghh..."Gokudera sobbed uncontrollably. "Ya...ma..moto...ple..ase..st..op... it...Ahhh...hurts..." Gokudera gripped onto Yamamoto shirt so tight that his knuckle turned white.

Gokudera plead again and again. But it was useless. No matter how much he begged him to stop, how many 'please' he actually said, Yamamoto heard nothing. He just continued thrusting in and out of Gokudera, getting much pleasure from it and also getting off the frustration of Gokudera's multiple rejection earlier on.

"Hayato. Please.. Stop rejecting me." Yamamoto said.

"No..sto..p.. stop...Ahh...any..one! He..lp..nghh...me...Noo..." Gokudera yelled, as he felt his throat getting soar by the minute.

"Hayato...You'll feel better after a while. Just bear with." Yamamoto tried to coax him, as he picked up his paced and thrust into Gokudera deeper and harder, causing Gokudera to gave out a silent cry, as he held on to Yamamoto as if his life depended on it. Yamamoto took this chance and French kissed Gokudera, taking in all his moans and screams. At the same time, he uses one of his free hands to pleasure Gokudera's nipple, to as least soothe him down a little. Gokudera was gripping Yamamoto a little too tight for comfort, as he felt a little painful as he thrusted into him each time.

"St..op...Yama..Ahhh...please...stop...it hurts!" Gokudera begged once again. Barely getting his voice out from all the moans and his now sored throat. Gokudera was getting weaker by the seconds as he could felt that his consciousness was slipping away. His gripped on Yamamoto was loosening too. Until Yamamoto hit his sweet spot. His prostrate.

"Ahhhhh..." Gokudera grasped as he once gripped onto Yamamoto, when as he felt the sudden euphoric pleasure flooded in him.

"Hayato..." Yamamoto held on to Gokudera tighter. He knew Gokudera was getting the pleasure now. Yamamoto started to thrust in faster and deeper then just now. Hitting Gokudera's sweet spot again and again. Earning a sweet intoxicating moan from him each time.

"Yama...sto..p..P..please...nghh... plea..."

Yamamoto once again sealed Gokudera's mouth with a erotic kissed, as his hand went to stroke Gokudera's member. Gokudera moan into Yamamoto's mouth, as he shivered and writhing under the arms of Yamamoto as he continued to please him. Pre-cum was already leaking from his tip as Yamamoto kept his stroke so ever unswerving with a few tease.

Yamamoto moved downed to abused Gokudera's neck as he whispered his name lovingly. Sending provocative chill down Gokudera's spine. Making him more arouse then before.

"pl..ease... yama..stop... N..no...more..pl..ease...I..I... don't... want...I.. can't...hold it...Please!" Gokudera begged again.

"Then don't. Hayato." Yamamoto whispered in his ears. He pinned Gokudera further down on the floor as he began to pound into him fast and deep, making Gokudera howled.

"Ngh...hahhh..no...no...yama...Aaahhhh!" Gokudera came with a loud mewl after a few more thrusts. His walls tighten around Yamamoto so tightly, that after a couple more thrusts, he came into Gokudera deeply, calling out his name, making Gokudera to moan further more.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were covered in sweat after the vigorous session. Yamamoto, who was supporting himself with his both hands, was still on top of Gokudera, catching back his breathe. Which may be a simple job for him since he's a sportsman.

But Gokudera wasn't that lucky. Pain, pleasure and tiredness shot through him like a flash. His breathe fast and shaky. The sweats were burning his wound like a wild fire. Mentally, he felt like shutting down of tiredness and pain. But the pleasure that was coursing through him physically now was preventing him from doing that. It's so contradicting. So frustrating. His whole body so numb. Especially both his legs.

Gokudera was in shocked. He was mad, humiliated, frustrated and powerless. His brain could process what had just happen. Or he refused to. He couldn't or wouldn't want to believe that Yamamoto, his ex lover, just raped him so easily. His mind was blank. Empty. Not until he felt Yamamoto started to pleasure him again.

"ngh..ple..ase..stop...yama..moto...please..." Gokudera stammered as his voice roughened due to the soreness. Yamamoto disregarded Gokudera's plead and continue to suck on his nipples as his fingers once again penetrated into Gokudera deeply and forcefully.

Gokudera desperately wanted to push Yamamoto away. But regardless of what he wanted to do, he was unable to get it done. His whole body was to much in pain. His strength all gone. He bled so much that he was supposed to fall into unconsciousness, but he held on to it. He was too entirely stubborn for the good of himself.

Yamamoto mouth trail down towards Gokudera's member and started sucking, licking and teasing it. Yamamoto used his teeth to graze over Gokudera's tip and then uses his tongue to push into the slit, giving him undeniable pleasure. After a few minutes of teasing, Yamamoto started sucking on Gokudera intensively. Pushing Gokudera over the edge.

"no..hahhh...please...stop.." Gokudera pleaded. His voice all coarse, and it hurt just speaking and moaning. Yamamoto continued to bob his head up and down. Sucking on Gokudera's member until he felt Gokudera was about to come. Yamamoto held on to it tight. Denying Gokudera to come. As Gokudera writhe below him, desperately wanting a release.

"What?...n..o...yama...moto...t..t..take off you hand..."Gokudera stammered.

"No, Hayato. I have not come this time yet." Yamamoto replied softly, as he took out his fingers and it was replaced by something warmer and thicker.

Fear and pain washed thought Gokduera as he was took by surprise so abruptly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gokudera wailed out loudly. The pain was excruciating. His entrance was already bruised from abrasion from the previous maltreatment and now Yamamoto took him once again. Evidently, the fluid (blood and cum as mention previously) didn't help much for Gokudera practically. He could felt the friction, the raw heat emitting from his entrance as Yamamoto relentlessly thrusting in and out of him. Getting the gratifying pleasure out of it much to his distaste.

_Why? Why? Yamamoto. Why are you doing this? I don't understand at all. Is always you. I've told you everything about me. My detested childhood days. My humiliated past. I gave you more privilege then I'm supposed to give to anyone else I've known. Not even Tenth knew about it. I love you more then anything in this world. Being utmost loyal to you as comparable to the Tenth. Or even more. Loving you more then I even know where my limit ends. You loved me. You've changed me. You've faulted me and then broke me unknowingly. Now, even you knew my past, you trampled all over me just like them. My pride and my whole being. _

_So why do I exist?_

_Why am I being brought into this world? _

_What I am? _

_Just a puppet to be used and control?_

"Mu..ku..ro...nghh..t..tell...me..." Gokudera called out in his weak and battered voice. Silent tears mixed with blood were streaming down his face like a delicate flowing stream. "Mu..kuro...ple..ase...answer...me..." Gokudera once again calling out his lover name, knowing that no matter how much he begged for Yamamoto to stop, he wouldn't heed. "..Mu..ku..ro..."

_Just tell me and all shall be done. A puppet. Nothing more, nothing less._

_I'm so sick and tired of all these. At least. A puppet was granted not to feel anything._

Gokudera voice just fades off saying his last word.

His voice wouldn't work anymore. His strength depleted. His will just died off. Gokudera just let Yamamoto do whatever he wanted to his body. He wanted to die right now. Getting gravely injured, violated and humiliated by his ex lover again and again without a drop of mercy was just too cruel to comprehend. All he wanted to do now was just shutting down himself. He wanted to escape this cruel reality. Just like this. Gokudera went limp, his eyes with no soul at all. Nothing.

"Hayato. You feel so good." Yamamoto moaned as he violated him again and again. Not with a bit of intention of stopping. He was too crazy in love with Gokudera that he lost all his sanity.

Bel was went pale when he saw the whole scenario. If the blood lust was getting him earlier on, now his state of shocked was overpowering it. He couldn't believe it. Everything. His mind went absolutely blank. Gokudera, his ex lover, was at the mercy of Yamamoto. No. To be exact. Is Fran.

_This situation truly is awful. I'm still partially trapped in Fran's illusion and his emotion is running amok. Making it more difficult for me to see through the illusion or any flaws in it._ Bel panicked a little. _I do not want to deal with the Vongola's wraths. Much worst. Mukuro._

"Fran! I said stop. Mukuro is going to get very very mad at you if you messes what is his." Bel said it with a sing song voice. But the little hint of panic is present in his tone.

"I don't care. No one messes with me or what is mine either." Fran replied monotonously with a peck jealously and annoyance on his facial.

"Fran. This is the last warning. And I'm sure Mukuro won't just let you go after what you've done to Gokudera." Bel implied. "And the Vongola I supposed."

"I don't repeat myself. Belphegor."Fran stated. Getting somewhat irate.

"Why you little..."

"Hayato!"

A loud panicky deep velvet voice rang, before Bel could finished his comeback sentence. Mukuro materialize in their presence within seconds.

Needless to say, Mukuro saw the bloody mess of the place he is in now.

**Author Notes**

**AlvissXGinta**: *hugs* The lime part was a tease and it's kinda difficult to write. I have to correct and read it over and over again. I'm glad that you like it. Hehe. Hope this chapter satisfies you.

**Kokyou Konran**: Yuppy. It's sadistic. I agree. Lol. Bel was Gokudera ex lover.2 storm guardian together is like a tornado. Haha. I can just imagine it. Neither of them wanna back down. XD That's why they aren't together now. Where is Mukuro? Here he is!

**MiyaKamiya**: Thanks for liking this fic. Haha… Yeah. Yamamoto is an airhead. But I don't dislike him. In this fic, maybe I'll hate him too. Haha… I just wish Mukuro could arrive to save poor Hayato fast enough.

**AoiBaraKa: **Yup. He can be mean too. Hehe… I've always loved to see Yamamoto serious mode towards Hayato. It's like woot…. 8059. Gokudera you're so gonna be eaten. Lol. Just like the quarrel scene in the anime when they were fighting Gamma.

**Shatterdust**: Yup. He's in this chap alright! XD Just the final part I guess. Thanks for commenting! XD

All in all. Finally!

Thanks for who have fav and read this fic. I really appreciated it. This is my first time writing such a long long story. Those who took the effort to comment, Thank you so so much! XD *****hugs*

Gosh! This is torturous! This is the longest and the very first time I wrote an actual lemon! My heart seriously aches for Gokudera when I wrote this. So, I do hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Please don't kill me for torturing Gokudera too much. I know it has been like about 6 chapters of torture? Haha... I'm not a sadist. I just wrote whatever comes across my mind. XD

So readers, pls R & R. Give me some constructive comments so I can improve and write up a better chappy next time for you guys! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Truth to be told. This was the chapter took me the longest time to write. I had totally lost any bits of inspiration on writing KHR ff. I hate it. And now, I'm trying to get my interest back. Desperately. For the future chaps to come. I need it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**Previous chapter**

"_Fran! I said stop. Mukuro is going to get very very mad at you if you messes what is his." Bel said it with a sing song voice. But the little hint of panic is present in his tone. _

"_I don't care. No one messes with me or what is mine either." Fran replied monotonously with a peck jealously and annoyance on his facial._

"_Fran. This is the last warning. And I'm sure Mukuro won't just let you go after what you've done to Gokudera." Bel implied. "And the Vongola I supposed."_

"_I don't repeat myself. Belphegor."Fran stated. Getting somewhat irate._

"_Why you little..."_

"_Hayato!"_

_A loud panicky deep velvet voice rang, before Bel could finished his comeback sentence. Mukuro materialize in their presence within seconds. _

_Needless to say, Mukuro saw the bloody mess of the place he is in now._

Mukuro took in one glance of the room he is standing in right now. His brain trying to processed what had actually happened in here. Things weren't looking great at all. Not a single thing. Everything in that place were so messed up, broken and twisted. It screamed of blood and pain. Torture and agony. It wasn't comforting.

He didn't like a single bit of it.

"Mukuro." Bel whispered his name, enough for Mukuro to break off his trance.

Mukuro snapped awake as he heard Bel. Anger rose as he stride towards where Fran was. Mukuro rage wasn't in check now. Not a second when he knew exactly what Fran did, and who he did to when he saw a motionless pale body dyed with crimson blood lying on the floor. Skins all torn. Streams of blood like tears were staining his pale face. Making him looking like a broken porcelain doll.

"Fran!" Bel shouted his name. Fearing for his partner's life. Mukuro isn't the one person you can predict.

*Slap*

Mukuro gave Fran a hard slap across his face. Strong enough for Fran to take a few steps back. Blood trickled down from Fran's mouth. In that instance, Fran's illusion spell were broken. The chains that were holding Bel back were gone. Fran was stunned, as he held his now redden throbbing cheeks with his hand. His eyes went wide as he stared into Mukuro. Bel, with all his defenses up, stood in front of Fran as soon as the illusion was off. Knowing that the Mukuro right now was extremely dangerous.

_Mukuro? Why is he here..._

"Disciple or not. I'll get back to you later." Mukuro hissed, cutting off Fran's thought. "I will not let this one go off that easily this time. I've warned you before not to use that."

After declaring his threat towards Fran, he hasten over to treat Gokudera. Anger turned to worry. Mukuro's heart wreak at the state that Gokudera was in. He took immediate action to check for his pulse first. Gokudera's wounds were all too severe. Gokudera's pulse were far too weak. It was barely there.

"Hayato... Hayato." Mukuro questioned with a panicky tone.

There was no reply. Only answers of silence greeted him.

"Hayato... I'll get you back to Vongola Headquarter now." Mukuro whispered, keeping his emotion in.

_Damn._ _I should have come earlier._ Mukuro cursed inwardly, as he picked Gokudera up gently in a bridal style from the floor. Not wanting to further inflict damages on Gokudera's injuries. He held him like he's the most fragile things on earth, ever so softly. After a few seconds, he felt some wetness on his clothes. Mukuro's heart almost stopped. He refused to break down. Just not right now. It was all Gokudera's blood that is seeping through his own clothes as he held him. He knew that Gokudera might not survive this. He knew it well enough. He's losing too much blood. And Gokudera emotional state? He didn't even want to think of it.

_Hayato... Please hang on. For me._ _Just for me... Please. _

With all the thoughts and wishes that Mukuro had prayed over in his mind again and again, He dissipated off with Gokudera in his protective arms, giving Fran and Bel a last glare. A glare that promised them that he will soon get his vengeance on them. A painful one that they'll have no time to regret for it. For what they have done to Gokudera. His lover. His everything.

After Mukuro had left with Gokudera, the tension in the room left. As well as for Bel. A pang of relief washed over Bel. He was worried all the time when Mukuro had stepped in. Worried for Fran. Mukuro could have done something far more worse than imagination can run wild. But he held in. Bel could see that.

Even of what Fran did, he is still his lover no matter what. This fact will never change. Not even when hell freezes over. A sneaky smirked plastered his face once again. He was happy. Happy that Fran got all-jealous for him. How sinfully sweet is that. Then, images of Gokudera being tortured invaded mind. Bel can't help but his smirked dropped a little. He felt wee guilty that Gokudera had been injured so badly, and it was all because of some misunderstanding that they had among themselves. Nonetheless, Fran and Bel had to better think up of something fast or a whole internal war is going to start. Between Varia and the Vongola. The whole situation is going to be very ugly. Maybe. Xanxus couldn't care less about them living or dead. But Tsuna is different. He hated seeing his friend getting injured. He will do anything to solve the problem. Just that it doesn't involve killing.

_He's too soft hearted. This is what happens when you get a sentimental boss._ Bel sighed inwardly.

"Ushishishi...Tactics commander is gonna like one and hate the other report." Bel smirked, getting back to his usual sadistic self.

"What have I done?" Fran said in a trembling voice, as he stared hard on his blood stained hands. "Did I just used the forbidden techniques? Did I do all these? All these blood in the room. My emotions get the better of me? No...No...no... I've always keep on my calm. It's impossible." Fran kept whispering to himself. Trying to convince himself that it's impossible for him to do all these. Bel saw Fran's uneasiness and he walked over to console him.

"Fran. Don't fret." Bel cooed him using his loving tone, as he used on of his uninjured hand, softly brushing Fran's throbbing cheeks where Mukuro had given him, trying to gain his froggy attention. It appears to be successful, as Fran looked up to his senpai. Fran was on the verge of crying. Tears were all welding up in his eyes.

"What have I done senpai?" Fran questioned. "What have I done." he once again whispered.

Bel couldn't answer. He won't lie. He can't. Not when both of them knew that all these will not going to be alright. Not when a near death Gokudera and a enraged Mukuro were involved. Vongola's wrath are all well known because of the Varia assassination team. But the Vongola alone. They can't imagine. After the fight with Byakuran in the future, the stand alone cloud guardian and the unpredictable mist guardian are really troublesome people to handle. They seemed to power up themselves more than a lot. More than what the Vongola boss know definitely.

Bel didn't like to see his Froggy getting all afraid. He wanted to so something for him. To calm him down. Bel gave Fran a weak gentle smile as he bent down to Fran's height to kiss him. Fran wasn't all conscious about the kiss. His mind was so occupied with thoughts and it frighten him. Shaken him like never before.

"Fran. Just focus on me. On the kiss." Bel whispered seductively into Fran's ears.

Nonetheless, unconsciously, Fran slowly succumbed to Bel's seductive kiss, wanting to forget all the worries as he downed himself in.

_Just for a few moments though._ Bel thought. French kissing Fran. _Just forget all the worries. All your fears. This is all I could do it for you now. And all hell will break loose later._

After a few moment, Bel broke off from the kiss, letting his little froggy to catch his breathe. Fran's cheeks were in pale tints of red, trying to catch his breathe. He was feeling a little embarrassed from the passionate kiss from his lover. Bel noticed that and he couldn't help but smile a little at his little froggy embarrassment, and glad that he's more or less back to his normal self.

"Fran. Let's go back. I need to report to Squalo about the mission. And no doubt about this matter also." Bel murmured at his last sentence with a bit of reluctance. No matter what, they can't avoid this matter. Sooner or later, Squalo will get to know it. It's better that they report to him this matter than he learned it later.

_My ears will suffer later if I don't report this to him._ Bel thought. As Bel and Fran were about to leave the room, Fran took noticed of Bel's swollen hand.

"Bel senpai. Did I broke your hand?" Fran questioned monotonously with hint of guilt, as they continuing walking out.

"Ushishishi...Why you ask? Regretting it now? Everything you did here?" Bel smirked, getting back to his evil sadistic selfish prince mode, deliberately teasing his little Fran. He wouldn't care if the tease were just pure evil. This time, nothing came back from Fran. Bel thought it was weird and he took a look back. Fran was biting his lips, trying to hold his emotions in.

_Okay. Maybe he's still not all back to the usual Fran yet. _Bel thought. _I did warned him he'll regret it._

"No. Don't worry. I broke it on my own accord." Bel assured him. "Let's go. My wounds need to be treated."

And with that, Fran was relieved.

**Back to Vongola Headquarter**

"Ahhhh...This is so boring. There aren't any pretty ladies for me to flirt at already." Shamal complained, as he stared up at the celling in the Vongola infirmary room. "Why did Tsuna have to refuse my proposal of getting hot nurses in here. Cheh. And there are guys all over this place. I shall get myself out of this castle. For 3 or 4 hours. Shamal stood up, walking towards the exit, whistling happily, thinking up of what kind of phrases to use to hook hot ladies up.

_Just another 10 more steps and I'm out of this boring place._ Shamal though for a second and a chill went down his spine. He froze in his step, as he felt the presence of that one guy.

_Of all the time it has to be now? God. You've got to be joking with me. This is a bad joke. And it has to be him. Can this get any worse? _ Shamal whined in his perverted brain.

"Didn't I mention it like thousand over times already. I, Shamal. Do not treat guys." Shamal sighed as he turned to face Mukuro. He was stunned for a second as he took in the sight of who is in front of him. There's not only one guy. But two. He was able to only sense one of them just now.

The sight wasn't pleasant at all. It looks like a scene from real horror film coming to live. Especially when Mukuro and Gokudera were bloody all over. Blood were dripping drop by drop from Gokudera. It was like a really psycho, depressing kind of horror film. Which involved a scene of a guy carrying his dead lover body with blood all over him. And the surviving guy looking all wrathful and distressing at the same time. Promising revenge on whoever did this to him and his lover. The will of his lighted purely with rage.

Shamal regained his posture and sighed once again. He really dreaded all of these. Gokudera is going to be as good as dead if these drags on. He knows it well enough. But his policy is still a policy. It's call a policy for a reason. To follow and uphold it. That's why.

"Bring him to the hospital fast. I don't treat..." Shamal was interrupted.

"Hospital just isn't good enough. Hayato is going to be as good as dead in minutes time. So you have to treat him now. Or you're going to be the one responsible for answering to the Vongola Kid on why he's dead." Mukuro stated firmly.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Shamal replied calmly.

"I think the Vongola Tenth had already sense my presence when I got back. After all, his hyper intuition is impressive. You know how he'll act when one of his friends was hurt." Mukuro replied with his evil smirked.

Shamal sighed in defeat. "You owe me a big favor. Mukuro."

"Lay Hayato down on one of the bed." Shamal started to instruct Mukuro. As he walked over to examine Gokudera's wounds. "This is worst then I've thought." Shamal mumbled to himself.

_Stupid disciple. What have you got into this time._ Shamal thought.

"I'll use one of my trident mosquito to ease the pain first. Call Ryohei here. I need his sun flames regenerate ability. And also, I need someone of the same bloodtype as Hayato. He needs blood transfusion fast. I'll try to stop his bleeding at the same time. So hurry up."

Before Shamal could finished his last sentence, Mukuro was already at the phone that's on Shamal's desk calling for Tsuna. After a few beep from the phone, Mukuro slammed the phone down cursing.

"Damn." Mukuro rush out from the room and towards Tsuna's office. _Why is the headquarter damn freaking huge. _Mukuro quicken his paced each second. Just when he was half way towards reaching the Vongola Tenth's office, Tsuna came rushing towards him. Mukuro then saw Tsuna's facial expression. He was worried.

"Mukuro! Are you hurt?" Tsuna freaked out. "There's blood all over you." Mukuro ignored Tsuna's question and cut in.

"Where is Ryohei? Tell me now." Mukuro demanded.

Tsuna noticed the urgency in Mukuro's demand. "Nii-san is with Yamamoto on some sparring session at the training room."

"Call the both of them to the infirmary now." Mukuro added. Tsuna knew something bad had happened. Never he had saw Mukuro so worried and pissed at the same time. Tsuna quickly took out his phone from his pocket and dial for Ryohei. After a few ring, Ryohei picked up the phone.

"Nii san?" Tsuna asked while he and Mukuro are heading toward to the infirmary.

"Yo Sawada! What do you need?" Ryohei loud voice could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Is Yamamoto with you?"

"Yea! We train to the Extreme. You need to Extremely train also, Sawada." Ryohei added.

"Great. I need you and Yamamoto to go straight to the infirmary now. It's an emergency." Tsuna demanded.

Ryouhei caught Tsuna's serious tone and looks like he was running at the same time.

"What happened? Sawada." Ryohei questioned.

"I'm not sure. I'm heading towards the infirmary now. Mukuro was covered in blood. But not his." Tsuna quickly added.

"Yamamoto! We need to hurry to the infirmary now." Ryouhei shouted towards him and gave a troubled look while he's still on the line with Tsuna.

"Sawada. We're heading towards there now." Ryohei replied.

Right now, Tsuna and Mukuro were at the door of the infirmary. Mukuro went in as Tsuna were standing at the entrance dumbfounded. Taking in the sight.

"Is Ryouhei here yet?" Shamal asked exasperatedly as his hand were moving at the same time. His sight not leaving Gokudera a second, knowing that was Mukuro entering.

"Soon." That was the only answer Mukuro gave.

"Sawada? Oi... Sawada! You there?" Ryohei shouted on the line. Yamamoto saw Ryohei was going to burst the Poor Tsuna's eardrums and took over the phone.

"Yo Tsuna. Haha. I bet your ears are bursting soon, so I took over." Came Yamamoto lighthearted voice.

"Go..kudera?" Tsuna voice was trembling. Yamamoto knew the notion and that he's not going to like this either. Tsuna sounded panic and more likely he was going to cry soon.

"Go..ku..dera." Tsuna whispered his right hand man name again. "I need the both of you to rush here as fast as possible." Tsuna commanded with his shaky voice.

"Alright!" Yamamoto replied firmly and cut off the line.

"Senpai. We need to hurry. Something had happed to Gokudera." Yamamoto stated.

"Okay." That was Ryouhei's reply as the both of them hurried towards the infirmary.

"And I don't think we're gonna like this." Yamamoto whispered softly for himself to hear.

**Author's Rants!**

Finally! I'm done with this chapter. I'm so glad that it's done. It took me forever to write it. Haha... I like to write the Shamal's part. He's quite easy to write I guess. His usual antics, flirting. His hormones are just too high. His 'I only treat female policy' is still there. Lol.

I do realize that my character is really OOC, and I'm trying my very best here to keep it to their own personality. It's really difficult. I swear. I knew it from the start that it's going to be OOC, haywire otherwise, as the story proceed. I apologize if I did not put up any notices of OOC-ness beforehand. People who can't take angst story, please don't read and er... flame afterwards. It's clearly stated that is angst and is rated M for a reason. Language wise and others. (If it sounded sarcastic. I apologize.)

For those reader who like this story, angst/ sadistic/ rape whatsoever that's the dark side of the human realm or this story. Thank you very much. Haha. Relax. I don't think I can make it a dark fic all the way as it proceed on. Sweet moment is still a need.

Pls pardon the grammar mistake.

Alright. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. X)

For those who review and Fav it, read it. Thanks once again. Pls R&R. Haha.

**Leghin**: Thanks for the comment and reminder. Will put some warning up.

**e-x-arcs-thrill**: I love rare pairing. I also love those common ones. Especially 1827, G27, and 8059. Stay tune for next chap. And thanks for the comment and support.

**AlvissXGinta: ** Aww~ X3 *hugs* Thanks for your support and comments always. Hope you like this chapter too. Gokudera needs his rest somehow. Haha.

**Kichou**: Haha! Thanks for liking this Fic. Just stay tune. I really do hope Mukuro can beat the crap out of Fran though. XD

**Harco8059****: **Thanks for your comment! XD Yup. Fran is going to pay. Mukuro is really pissed. Hehe..

**AoiBaraKa****: **Yes. I felt bad when I torture Gokudera too much too. I hope Gokudera will get some sweet moment in the future chapter. I hope. Haha.

**Rya-chan X Shii-chan: **Yes! Mukuro came to the rescue. Toolate though. But at least he came. Haha. At least your homework were completed and exams over. Time for party! Lol.

**ellextsuna: **Haha. I'm glad that you like it. Yup. Pls stay tune for more. I'll put the torture to an end somehow. Poor Gokudera is like dying. Lol. 

**Soaha: **Yup.The pineapple head is freaking pissed!

**Awesome Natsu**: Thanks for loving this pairing. Mukuro is quite cool headed and Gokudera is just hot headed. They totally can make a pair. Lol.

**Kokyou Konran:** Ok. I tortured him too much. I will give him some peace and sweet moment too. Haha… Not now though. XD It will come. Some day.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

I'm so so so sorry for the super late update. Too many things have come up recently and I totally lost inspiration and concentration on writing this story.

**Chapter 10**

**Previous Chapter**

"_Go..kudera?" Tsuna voice was trembling. Yamamoto knew the notion and that he's not going to like this either. Tsuna sounded panic and more likely he was going to cry soon. _

"_Go..ku..dera." Tsuna whispered his right hand man name again. "I need the both of you to rush here as fast as possible." Tsuna commanded with his shaky voice._

"_Alright!" Yamamoto replied firmly and cut off the line._

"_Senpai. We need to hurry. Something had happed to Gokudera." Yamamoto stated. _

"_Okay." That was Ryouhei's reply as the both of them hurried towards the infirmary._

"_And I don't think we're gonna like this." Yamamoto whispered softly for himself to hear._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

"Gokudera. What happened to him?" Tsuna demanded as walked towards him.

"Do me a favor and get out of this room. I'm trying to work here." Shamal replied, getting annoyed. "I do not need any more distraction."

"Alright." Tsuna replied. Knowing what's best for the situation after years of painful experience being the mafia boss he is now. "Mukuro. I expect an explanation of all these later." Tsuna walked out of the room.

_Why such a thing happen. The mission that Gokudera and Bel took should be easy for them. Maybe something else happened? I need to ask Bel or Squalo for some explanation or report. Gosh. I can see myself going deaf talking to Squalo._

"Tsuna! Sawada!" Both Yamamoto and Ryouhei shout in unison as they ran towards Tsunayoshi.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked, panting for breath.

"I don't know. Mukuro came back covered in blood and Gokudera was a mess. Shamal is treating him now." Tsuna replied.

"What? Mukuro covered in blood and Gokudera was a mess? I don't understand but this is serious." Ryouhei was confused as usual but knew the situation isn't all pleasing.

"Ryouhei! Yamamoto! Come into the room now if you have the time to chat outside." Shamal shouted when he heard Ryouhei's voice. Without a waste of another second, Yamamoto and Ryouhei both went into the room. Both of them held their breath, looking at Shamal cleaning up Gokudera. They were too dumbstruck by the sight. It was hideous. He was too pale for a human. All the blood that was on him just showed a bigger contrast. Most of them were already wiped off by Shamal. But that pile of white cloth besides Shamal were all stained red. Some of Gokudera's wounds are still bleeding. The smell of blood filling the infirmary makes their stomach churned. What made Yamamoto even uneasy was that face that Gokudera made.

Gokudera had been crying.

Obvious. His face were stained with tears and blood. Eyes so red and swollen. Expression so agonizing. So broken. This was the second time that Yamamoto had saw Gokudera having this expression. He didn't like it at all. It reminded him of a certain past that makes him felt so awful.

"Ryouhei. Come over here and use your sun flame to heal Gokudera." Shamal commanded.

"Al...Alright." Ryouhei replied, as he rushed over to Gokudera and started healing him.

"Yamamoto. Lie down on that bed. I need to do a blood transfusion for Gokudera. Ryouhei. Keep healing him and stop his wound from bleeding. I need to prepare the equipment for the transfusion." Shamal once again ordered and rush off to set up the equipment. Just then, Yamamoto took notice of Mukuro, standing at a corner. He was all upset and pissed. No doubt there. Yamamoto wanted to rushed over and asked him what had happened to Gokudera but stopped himself. He knew it better than to cross the line. Then, Mukuro walked towards Yamamoto.

"When Hayato is conscious. I don't want you to near him." Mukuro warned Yamamoto softly which could only be heard between them and walked out of the infirmary. Yamamoto was stumped by that sentence of what Mukuro had just said.

As Mukuro stepped out room, Tsuna stood in front of him. Firmly;eyes full of determination of wanting to get some information out from Mukuro.

"I'll report to you later, Sawada Tsunayoshi. As you can see. I need to do some clean up." Mukuro sighed as he walked off.

"Alright." Tsuna replied as he continued waiting outside of the infirmary. No point getting back to the office when he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on any work that's piling up. In courtesy of Reborn and some other factors.

_If Bianchi got this news, she'll be pissed and freak out at the same time. Tsuna sighed at the though._

After what seems like days of agonizing waiting, Tsuna; with the accompany of Mukuro after his clean up, which was strangely and stressfully quiet, Shamal decided to walk out from the infirmary, breaking the silent tension. Tsuna and Mukuro rushed towards him, demanding for the outcome.

"He's out of the critical period and stable now. Physically. Mentally. I'm not too sure. You've seen how broken he is, Mukuro. So you should have known the answer." Shamal sighed. "He should be conscious after a few days. Or at most a week. I'll be back an hour later to check on him. Bye" Shamal said his goodbye and left.

Tsuna and Mukuro hurried into the infirmary and saw Gokudera all bandage up. Their heart just cringed inwardly at the sight of it. Even though this weren't this first time that Gokudera had been so badly injured during a mission, he didn't had this heavyhearted expression before. On the contrary, he was satisfied that he had done his job well enough.

The atmosphere of the room was heavy. Ryouhei was exhausted after using a large amount of his flames and he went on lying down on the nearest bed to rest for a bit. Yamamoto on the other hand, his expression were so mixed. Troubled, confused, pensive. Just exactly like when he regretted those words he spurt out in a moment of anger when broke up with Gokudera. The Mukuro now was just not like the usual him. His brows furrowed a bit. Though it looked almost like he had a poker face. His creepy smiles were all gone. Tsuna will still be Tsuna. His care for his family are and will always be the utmost important. He looked so doleful and worried, as if he'll cry any seconds.

The silence in the infirmary was intense. Too overwhelming. All could be heard were the beeping of the machines and the sound of them breathing. It's been an hour and Tsuna couldn't bear it anymore. His right-hand man had been badly injured and he's been sitting right there doing nothing? At the thought of this, Tsuna stood up.

"Mukuro. I need to talk to you. Let's go outside." Tsuna spoke softly and he walked out, followed by Mukuro behind.

"So. What actually happened?" Tsuna inquired.

"My stupid disciple did all that." Mukuro answered.

"Your disciple? You mean Fran? He did that? Why?" Tsuna turned frantic a little

"Yes. It's that stupid frog. As why he did it. I have no idea. I've yet to question him." Mukuro replied calmly.

"I'll call the Varia and ask Squalo." Tsuna finished his sentence and walked off.

"Don't." Mukuro hissed. Tsuna stopped at his track at look back at Mukuro, getting a little confused and frantic.

"What do you mean by 'Don't'. Do you have any idea that Gokudera might not survive if you found him any more later! He was so badly injured. And he looked so..so..." Tsuna couldn't continue his sentence.

"I know that. I'll like to do this my own way. No one is to interfere this matter. And that includes you. Vongola Decimo." Mukuro warned.

"No! Gokudera is my friend and My right-hand man. I have to..."

"I don't like to repeat myself Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll settle this with the Varia itself. Xanxus will understand." Mukuro interrupted, getting angered each seconds.

Tsuna's inner mind had a big debating time now.

_Gokudera is my friend. I wanted to do something for him. As a boss, I have to do something too. Mukuro said he will settled this himself. How is he going to settle it? Fight all by himself? With Ken and Chikusa? I doubt that he'll let them join in his fight. Mukuro hated people who messes with his things or people that belongs to him. Even it's Varia. I'm not going to back down._

"Tsuna. There's still work piling at your desk." A certain deep firm voice came from behind froze Tsuna in his thoughts. After years of living in life of Sparta's kind of training, Tsuna's definitely had became stronger as compared to before. But that doesn't meant that he was used to it. He never will. He always froze when he heard Reborn's voice. Fearing for his life.

"Reborn! There's no time for that. Gokudera is hurt." Tsuna replied too quickly.

"And your work won't just disappear to thin air in a snap. Mukuro already said that he can deal with the situation. So let him deal with it. That will be his current job or mission. Don't you always send them on mission. I believe that he'll get in done in no time." Reborn stated. "He is your mist Guardian. I do believe he's the 2nd or 3rd strongest in rank of strength as a Vongola Decimo Guardian."

"Not this time Reborn. I have to settle this matter. Gokudera almost died!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"No you don't. And I do believe you still have sparring lesson with me and Hibari consecutively if you can't finish your work for today. Hibari is looking forward to it. The sparring lesson." Reborn stated as a matter of fact.

"I'm in no mood to joke now Reborn. All those work can wait." Tsuna retorted back angrily.

"And I don't joke either. Leave this to Mukuro." Reborn stated as he pulled out his gun and point it on Tsuna's forehead. "Or your painful sparring lesson with me starts now." As Reborn finished his sentence, he grabbed Tsuna and dragged him towards his office.

"Mukuro. I'll leave this mission to you and I expect you to settle it fully and properly. Think before you act." Reborn warned Mukuro as he continued dragging a struggling Tsuna behind.

"Let me go Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. Reborn just ignored.

"Kufufu...You do not need to warn me about that Acrobaleno. I'm fully aware of it." Mukuro replied as he dissipated off.

**Back in Italy (Varia Headquarter)**

It was already nightfall when Belphegor and Fran arrived back at their headquarter. Bel had cursed and swear all the way from one destination till they arrived at their headquarter; on how painful his broken hands and the swelling around his wrist. Fran being Fran, just ignored him all the way. Tuning out Bel's irritating swearing out of his mind.

"VOIII! Why did you just arrive! You're supposed to be back by evening!" Squalo shouted at Bel.

"Like I care about that. The prince can do whatever he wants." Bel proclaimed as he continued walking towards the Varia infirmary to get his hand treated.

"Fran! Why the hell did you look so bloody!" Squalo reprimanded. "What the hell happen when I asked you to hurry Bel back to HQ?" Squalo shouted at the top of his lungs, getting real pissed.

There was a few seconds of hesitance, silence and then awkwardness tension around Fran when Squalo was waiting for Fran's reply. Usually, Fran's not the one to hesitate to answer or comment any questions asked.

"I'll report to you later." Bel interrupted, speaking up for Fran. "Go back to your room. Fran."

In silence, Fran just walked passed Squalo and retreat back into his room. Only one word can explained Squalo's expression. Stunned.

"VOI!" Squalo shouted at Fran after he passed by him.

_When did that brat started listening to Bel without any bite backs?_

"Bel! You better tell me all the truth what the hell happened before I gutter you!" Squalo yelled as he stormed behind Bel.

"The prince will tell you after I had treated the wounds." Bel replied cheerfully.

"You don't have a choice there. You'll telling me NOW!" Squalo demanded.

"Fine. Fine. Stop bitching." Bel grumbled. "My ear's gonna bleeding."

_I knew this is going happen. Damn. My ears are ringing. Bel thought. I'm gonna have my revenge for making my ears suffer you stupid Shark. _

_OH! Bel smirked._

Before Squalo could follow Bel into the infirmary, Bel stopped abruptly.

"Hey Squalo." Bel cooed.

_Okay. This gives me the creeps. Squalo thought._

"I've changed my mind! I'll report to you later. Shark boy." Bel smirked.

"VOI!" Squalo raged and wanted to grab Bel and beat him up to a plump. But Bel reacted faster.

"Whamp!"

Bel slammed the infirmary door at Squalo's face, causing Squalo to grunt in pain. Not after a few seconds, he started all his cursing and swearing.

"Fuck you Bel!" Squalo kicked the infirmary door open and stormed in. "I don't care whether you're a injured person or not, you're gonna get it!" He continued yelling.

"And you won't get the report as soon." Bel snickered.

"Damn you!" Squalo grabbed Bel up violently. "Tell me now! My patience was already off limit the very minute when you were late reporting for this mission."

"Fine. Fine. Just stop manhandling me." Bel replied, as Squalo dropped Bel back into his chair.

"So what happened?" Squalo asked again.

"Shit happened." Bel replied casually. Still playing the game of patience with Squalo. Before Squalo could pick up Bel once again and hit him in the face. Bel added another sentence. "And you wouldn't like it." Bel's face and attitude became all serious that it surprises Squalo. It's a rare scene where you can see Belphegor all so serious. Rarely anyone could ever seen this side of him. Only and maybe Fran and Squalo had seen this side of him. Or, when the situation is seriously grave. Mainly because of his crazy antics and all.

"VOI! What's with the 10 seconds silent suspense. Start talking trash!" Squalo yelled. Bel rolled his eyes.

"The mission with the Vongola was a success. Too easy actually. I bet I can take down the whole team of enemies myself." Bel answered with confidence.

"Than why the hell is Fran not himself!" Squalo shouted. Getting all impatient.

"...Fran almost killed Gokudera." Bel replied not looking at Squalo now.

"VOI! You've got to kidding me. Fran almost killed Gokudera?" Squalo continued yelling. "I've no time for this kind of joke." Squalo started stomping off hell pissed.

"I'm not. Alright." Bel replied seriously with a firm tone. Squalo stop in his tracks.

"Fuck! You know this is going to get us in deep shit right." Squalo exclaimed.

"Well~ Ya. That's not all." Bel said in a deadpanned tone.

Oh. How dreaded can this all be. Squalo wanted to give up. He didn't want to know anything about this. Somehow he got a hunch that on all this Fran assaulting Gokudera case.

_Better not be this! _Squalo thought. Cursing.

"Hah! Don't tell me this is a lover cat fight and Mukuro steps in the very last minute and saw hell in front of him." Squalo sighed.

"That was what exactly had happened." Bel answered.

"VOI! Don't give me more crap work to do you shitty brat!" Squalo raged. "Damn! You know that shit boss wouldn't care a single shit about almost anything. But it's difficult to find a quality Mist guardian. And do you know how fucking tough is that!"

"We're not changing any mist guardian anymore." Bel stated.

"Fine! You settle this whole thing yourself." Squalo yelled. "I'm out of this!" Squalo slammed the door of the infirmary hard as he stomped off.

Now, Bel was all alone in the infirmary, racking his genius brain, forming up all sorts of possible solutions for the upcoming "battle" between him and Mukuro. No doubt he knew that this is going to be tough. Especially when your opponent is a Mist Guardian of Vongola. The one who actually had broken out of Vendicare and a sadist.

**Author Rants**

Finally! I'm over and done with this chapter. I know this chapter isn't that great and I myself didn't like it much either. Nothing much happen in this chapter as well... Sigh~ I'm racking my brain now to come up with a better chapter next time. So pls be patient with me. I'm still a newbie in writing such a fic.

Pls pardon the grammar mistakes.

Finally, I would like to thanks to all the readers who have read this story and support it throughout. I really appreciate it a lot!


End file.
